Camp Game On
by bellspirit
Summary: what if Camp Rock wasn't just a place to rock on. What if it was also a volleyball camp. Story based on part of my personal experience at Volleyball Camp. I hope you enjoy reading the Camp Rock version of my summer!
1. Excitement

**Here is a new fic. I hope you guys are excited. This story is some what true of what happened to me except my camp was just a volleyball camp. I wish there was such a camp as this. I would so wnat to go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the camp Rock characters. I also do not own Northern Arizona University. The only thing I own is the experience of camp.**

Camp Game On

Chapter one:

Excitement

Mitchie Torres could not believe what she was hearing. Her mother had found a volleyball camp at NAU (Northern Arizona University) that Mitchie really wanted to go to. It said on the web site that they weren't just going to play volleyball, but they could try out for the dance team, sing, and a whole bunch of other fun things. According to the website, the volleyball part of the camp was an only girls camp, but everything else was for everyone.

Mitchie Torres was a sixteen year old girl who loved volleyball and singing. When her mom was on the computer looking for affordable summer camps that Mitchie could go to, she had found this wonderful camp that was only in Flagstaff, Arizona. Since Mitchie lived in Phoenix, it could only take two and a half hours to get to at the least. Mitchie was just waiting for her mom to say that she could go.

"Well, it is a little expensive, but I think that if I pull a few strings, I might be able to get you in," Connie Torres explained.

"Thank you so much mom!" Mitchie exclaimed. She quickly gave her mom a humongous hug and then ran upstairs to pack all her things. Like her knee pads, t-shirts, shorts, socks, and some fancy clothes just in case. Also, she had heard on the news that Flagstaff was going to be very rainy this summer so she backed a rain coat, boots, an umbrella, and so cold weather clothes like jeans and long sleeved shirts. When she was done packing, she went over to her computer so she could email her friend Sierra.

_Sierra,_

_You'll never guess what! I'm going to a volleyball/rock on camp this summer. It's called Camp Game On!_

_Can you see if you can come too? If you can't, just email me every day!_

_Hope you can come,_

_Mitchie_

Sierra was also very good at volleyball, but her mom had this thing with summer camps. She was always afraid that in the night some one will come and kidnap Sierra. Even though everyone had tried to convince her that that would never happen, she will still never allow Sierra to go to summer camp. Mitchie was just hoping that she would get lucky and Sierra's mom will let her.

The next day Mitchie discovered that luck wasn't on her side.

_Mitchie,_

_My mom will not let me go because of the whole kidnapping thing. But she did say that we could come down with you guys and stay at a nearby hotel! I'm so excited! I've never been to Flagstaff and I'm really looking forward to it. I'll let you know which hotel it is when we make the reservations._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Sierra_

**I know it's short but I am kind of busy at the moment, so this is all I could write for now. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**

**BellSpirit**


	2. Getting There

**Here is Chaptor two. Just to make it clear, my best friend did not come with me to camp, or even stay at the hotel with my mom. That part I completely made up. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Camp Rock or the unerversity or anything in it. I only own the camping experience.**

Chapter Two

Getting There

The last few weeks of school went by pretty fast for Mitchie. She did pretty well on all her final exams and she finally got the school diva, Julia Frittis, to stop being mean to her by telling her that if she bullied her anymore, she would throw a really tough volleyball at her head which could send her to the emergency room. When Julia had heard this, she quickly backed off.

Mitchie's mom had managed to pull some strings. She had emailed the head coach and asked if she could help out with the coaching at a discounted price. The coach had emailed her back and said that it was deal.

On the last day of school, Mitchie was cleaning out her locker. Sierra was doing the same right next to her.

"I can't wait to go to Camp Game On," Mitchie was telling Sierra. Sierra was staying at the Embassy Suites right next to the university. Mitchie's mom was staying there, too. So Sierra at least had some one to talk to when Mitchie's mom wasn't working.

"I can't wait either. Even though I'm not really going to the camp," Sierra joked. Then they just continued to clean out their lockers till the bell rang. They both walked back to Mitchie's house where Sierra's luggage already was. They grabbed their suitcases, which were in the front hall, and took them to the van in the driveway that was already packed almost everything. Sierra's mom was going to meet her and Mitchie's mom at the hotel. Before she got there Sierra was going to stay in Mrs. Torres's room. When they were done packing away their things, they went back to the house. Sierra was staying over that night because tomorrow they were going to wake up bright and early and go to camp. When they walked into the kitchen they heard the tiny TV set on. It was on the Hot Tunes channel. They quickly sat down so they could listen.

"And Shane Gray stormed out of an important recording session. This bad boy has some serious problems. Hoping to solve the problem, the Connect 3 manager canceled the Summer Tour."

"What is wrong with him? He has everything!" Sierra practically shouted.

"Everything but a clue," Mitchie concluded. Then Mrs. Torres came into the kitchen and asked the girls to help her make cookies for the road. After the cookies were finally finished, it was time for Mitchie and Sierra to go to bed. They hurried up to Mitchie's room to get dressed for bed. When they finally fell asleep, it was well past eleven o'clock.

At five thirty the next morning, Mitchie's alarm clock went off, which quickly woke both Mitchie and Sierra up. They jumped out of bed, got dressed, and were downstairs for breakfast within five minutes.

Mrs. Torres served them pancakes and scrambled eggs. Once they were finished cleaning the dishes, they jumped into the van and they were on their way to Flagstaff. When they got to the hotel Mrs. Torres and Sierra brought their stuff to Mrs. Torres's room. And then finally, they came to the university. It took them a while to find the McConnell Hall which was the dorm that the volleyball girls were in. The people who were doing anything else except volleyball were in a different dorm. When Mitchie approached the dorm a long line was already forming outside. She got in line. In five minutes, it was her turn to sign in.

"Name?" asked a college girl.

"Mitchie Torres," Mitchie answered. The girl marked something off on her sheet. Mitchie moved down the table to another girl that gave her a name tag. It had Mitchie's name on it and the name Chelsea. Mitchie had no idea why it was on there. Last, another girl gave her a maroon colored string and told her it was to hold her dorm key and her lunch pass. Mitchie took the string and walked into the lobby of the dorm. There was also a line in here, but it wasn't as long. When she got to the main desk, she told the man her name and he gave her the key, the lunch pass, and a schedule. She stepped out of the line and walked in the direction of her dorm. She walked down the stairs; her dorm was on the floor below the lobby. She walked down the hall till she finally found her dorm. When she was done unpacking. She went back upstairs for dinner. As she was walking down the hall, she bumped into some one who was unlocking their door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you!" Mitchie apologized.

"Of course you didn't," said the girl. She had blonde hair that was in a ponytail. She opened her door and walked in. I girl next to the blonde girl's dorm walked towards Mitchie.

"That's the diva of Camp Game On, Tess Tyler," the girl said.

"She acts like she's too cool," Mitchie said.

"She tries to just because her mom is TJ Tyler," the girl explained.

"No way! I love TJ Tyler!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"So does everyone else. By the way, my name is Caitlyn," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Caitlyn. My name is Mitchie," that was the end of that conversation. Caitlyn walked back to the front of the dorm with Mitchie. They waited a few minutes for the counselors to take the campers to the bus. The bus would take them to dinner. And then after dinner, they would start their first session of volleyball.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**Bellspirit**


	3. Before the Session

**Here is Chapter three. The wording is different than in the movie. Just in case you didn't notice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, the university, characters and coaches. I only own the camp experience.**

Chapter Three

Before the Session

When the councilors finally came, we sat down on the ground so the head coach could talk to us.

"Hey, guys. My name is Megan," she said. Megan had blonde hair that was in a ponytail. "Well, actually there are two Megans. I am the tall Megan, and this is the short Megan," she pointed to a short girl with dirty blonde hair. "Anyways, welcome to Camp Game On! I hope guys are here to have fun! If any of you guys are going to try out for the dance team, singing group, or instrumental group, please let us know so we can adjust your schedule. Also, you can try out for the volleyball team and the other sports' teams. If you make the team, you will get to go to away games anywhere in Arizona, New Mexico, Colorado, and Utah! And if you win the final tournament, you get to play against a team in New York. If you are on any other teams, almost the same thing applies except for the final competition location. Anyways, lets get down to the bus and get to dinner!" when Megan was done speaking, everyone cheered.

Then another girl walked to the front, she had chocolate brown hair that was in a ponytail. "Also, this year, we are having a special person teaching the dance team! I hope you guys get to meet him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand why I have to go to some stupid camp!" Shane yelled as the limo got off the highway.

"You're the bad boy of the press! This camp is supposed to fix it!" Nate, a member of Connect 3, said.

"I don't want to spend my summer at a dumb camp!" Shane argued.

"We used to love this place, and you get to see your Cousin Megan," Nate reasoned. Shane just glared at him.

"Hey, could you make me a birdhouse?" asked Jason, another member. Nate stared at him and then continued.

"The point is, if the press has a problem with you, we have a problem with that," Nate said.

"I don't really have a problem with that," Jason said. He saw Nate glaring at him. "We have a problem with that."

The limo stopped in front of the university.

"This is where you get off, Shane," Nate told him. Shane grabbed his bag and guitar and got out of the car. "Oh, by the way. We told the press that you would record a song with the winner of final jam," Nate concluded.

"What!?" Shane yelled. But Nate just rolled up the window and the limo drove away. Shane walked towards the union. That was where Megan had told him she'd be. On his way there he passed a few cheerleaders who started chasing him around the campus. They only stopped when one girl's cell phone rang. She told the other girls that they would be late for practice. When he got to the union, he quickly walked to cafeteria. That was where the volleyball camp was eating dinner. He quickly spotted her. He took out his cell phone and text her to come meet her at the entrance to the union. As he watched Megan, she took out her cell phone and read his text. She looked up and saw him standing there.

"I gotta go. Shane's here," she told the other coaches. She walked out of the cafeteria and met Shane at the entrance.

"So, what do I have to do?" he asked her.

"You will be one of the dance team's coaches. You will also put together the try out dance for the other coaches to judge," Megan told.

"When do the try outs start?" Shane asked.

"Either tomorrow or the day after that," she answered. She gave Shane his key and lunch pass. Then he turned around and walked towards McConnell Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, this place is huge!" Mitchie told Caitlyn.

"I know. You get used to it after a while," Caitlyn told her.

They walked to the cafeteria. There was already a line forming in front of the cashier. Caitlyn and Mitchie got into the line. When it was Caitlyin's turn, she handed the lady her lunch card. The lady swiped it and gave it back to Caitlyn. Mitchie did the same thing. Then they went to get some food. When they got their food, they sat down at a table. Mitchie had a salad and Caitlyn had a cheeseburger. When Mitchie was finished eating, she look around the cafeteria. She saw the coaches seated at a table not very far from theirs. She could even hear bits and pieces of their conversation. She saw Megan take 

her cell phone and whisper to the other coaches. Then she got up and walked out of the cafeteria. When all the coaches were done eating, when stood up.

"Okay guys! It's time for our first session of volleyball!" the cafeteria erupted with cheers.

**Just to make it clear, at my camp, we could not try out for a team, and we did not go to different states. Mostly because my camp only lasted a week where as this one is going to last the whole summer.**

**I hope you like it and please review. Please review ideas otherwise I might get another writer's block.**

**BellSpirit**


	4. A Tiring Session

**Here is chapter four, the first volleyball session of camp, and everyone is already sore. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Camp Rock, Camp rock characters, NAU university, NAU coaches. I only own the camping experience.**

Chapter Four:

A Tiring Session

The camp went back to the bus stop to catch the bus to the main gym. When all the camp was at the gym, all the coaches lined up and started introducing themselves. Mitchie's mom wasn't working that day so she wasn't there. The coaches were tall Megan, short Megan, Chelsea, Cailee, Hannah, and a man who called himself Captain. Everyone had a nametag that had one of the coaches' names on it. Mitchie and Caitlyn both had Chelsea. Chelsea had blonde hair that was in a braid. Tess was also in Chelsea's group. Chelsea stared to take roll.

"Tess, Peggy, Maimie, Meg, Taylor, Lola, Ally, Holly, Caitlyn, and Mitchie," everyone was there. Then Chelsea led them back outside and to the bus stop. Two other groups came too, Tall Megan's group and Cailee's group. But the bus wasn't coming. So Megan told them all to walk to the Rec center. It took like ten minutes to get to the Rec Center. When they walked inside, they could see a workout room, a racket ball court, and on the other side of the center, they were two huge volleyball courts. The coaches told them to circle up and do stretches. They had only been in the gym for fifteen and everyone was already sweating like crazy. Mitchie was actually getting the chills. To her, that's s signal that she's dehydrated. This session only lasted an hour because of the late start. Plus, they had to get up at six o'clock tomorrow morning. By the end of the session, everyone was sweaty and tired. And worst thing was that they had to walk back to the dorm. Mitchie walked back the whole way with Caitlyn. They had the most random conversation anyone could have. It started with, "What room are you in?" and it ended with, "I'm allergic to chalk." By then, they were in the hall that their dorms were in. After Caitlyn went into her dorm, Mitchie walked to her dorm. She just realized something and ran back to Caitlyn's dorm and knocked on the door. When she opened the door, Mitchie screamed, "I'm right down the hall!"

"That is so awesome!" Caitlyn said back. Then she closed the door and Mitchie walked back to her room. When she stuck her key in the lock. She found that it was already open. She opened the door and saw a girl around the age fourteen. She had dirty blonde shoulder length hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello. You must be my roommate," the girl said.

"I guess so. I'm Mitchie," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Desiree. But you can call me Dez for short," Dez said.

"Nice to meet you, too, Dez."

Mitchie decided that she wanted to go take a shower. She grabbed a towel and her shower things and went to the shower room. She found it empty. No one was around. She stepped into the shower, took off her clothes and turned the water on. The warm water felt so good on her skin. It felt like it was massaging her skin. She started to sing a song she had written.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane was on the phone talking to his band mates.

"I've been here for an hour. I took a shower in the girls room, I looked at a tree. Just come and get me," he said into the phone.

"Sorry man. You have to stay there till the problems solved," Nate told him. Then he hung up.

"There he is!" said a female voice. Shane quickly darted into the bathroom in the hall. He noticed it was the only men's bathroom in the whole wing. The bathroom on his floor was a girl's bathroom. After the girls passed, he could here some one singing in the shower room. He didn't go in there. He was afraid he'd run into the girl coming out of the shower while she was still naked.

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it n_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is Me._

The girl stopped singing. Shane heard the water turn off. He slowly counted ten as to let the girl at least wrap a towel around herself. When he reached ten, he took a breath and walked into the shower room. He didn't see anyone in there. "Hello?" he called. There was no answer.

_She must have left, _thought Shane. Then he silently left the bathroom and tiptoed down the hall, up the stairs, and into his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mitchie walked back to her dorm slowly, just in case some people were asleep. She was also only wrapped in a towel. She afraid that if she ran her towel will fall down and someone will see her. When she got to the room, she found Dez lying in her bed watching a DVD on her portable DVD player. Mitchie closed the door and went into her suitcase to find her pajamas. Mitchie's pajamas were light green and they had strawberries on them. She looked over at Dez and saw that she was wearing a blue cami and blue striped pajama pants. Mitchie got dressed in the closet so Dez couldn't see her.

"Is it okay if I turn off the lights?" Mitchie asked Dez when she was done getting changed.

"Sure, do mind it I watch my DVD player?" Dez asked. Mitchie went over to the light switch to turn it off.

"No I don't mind," Mitchie replied. Then she went to bed. As soon as she lied down she fell asleep. She woke up at ten when one of the camp counselors knocked on the door.

Mitchie opened the door and saw short Megan standing there.

"Lights out and go to bed," Megan checked her list, "dance team and singing group tryouts will be tomorrow. Here is your schedule. There will also be free swim tomorrow as well. I hope you packed your bathing suit." Then she walked away. Mitchie put the papers on her desk then walked back to her bed and fell asleep.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Mitchie woke up in the morning to some one knocking on her door. When she opened it, she saw that it was Caitlyn. She was already dressed.

"Come on, Mitchie, get dressed. Cailee is coming down the hall for wake up calls," Caitlyn told her.

"Okay," Mitchie replied. She walked over to her dresser and took out black basketball short and a purple tank top. She put on her knee pads, and then her shoes. She left her knee pads around her ankles. She picked up her schedule and saw that Dance team try outs were after the second session, and the singing group try outs were after dinner, so she would have to skip that volleyball session. Free swim was between the first session and lunch, so that was at least two hours worth of swimming. When she was all dressed she grabbed her key and walked with Caitlyn to the lobby.

**To make it clear, at our camp, we didn't get to go swimming. and yes, we had to shower in the boys bathroom. I was freaked out at first, but then I got used to it. But the Shower room was never empty. There was always a long line just to get into the shower room.**

**Hope you liked it. Please review!**

**BellSpirit**


	5. Free Swim

**Here is Chapter 5! I know it took a while to write. My computer got a bug when we were in Cottonwood, so I couldn't write as much as I wanted to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or NAU. I only own the camp expirience.**

Chapter Five:

Free swim and Try outs

When everyone was with their coaches, they walked down to the bus stop. When the bus got there all the cheerleaders on the bus got off, and the volleyball girls got on. The bus came to the union and everyone got off. Mitchie and Caitlyn just talked about the upcoming auditions. They were both trying out for the dance team. They continued to talk as they gave the lady their lunch cards. For breakfast, Mitchie had some cereal and Caitlyn had pancakes. When everyone had finished breakfast, they walked to the Rec Center which was just across the street. This time at the beginning of the session, they played tunnel tag. Then a girl from Cailee's group decided that she wanted to be in Chelsea's group. Her name is Ella. She is apparently friends with Tess and Peggy. We practiced overhand serves that day. Then Chelsea's team played a game against tall Megan's team. But it ended in a tie when the session was over. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy, Ella, Dez, Dez's friend, Kelly, and a girl named Bonnie were the first group to get on the shuttle that takes the campers back to the dorms. When they all got off the shuttle, Chelsea told them to go to their dorms and get changed into their swim suits. I f they didn't have one; they could borrow some at the front desk. Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Dez walked to the dorm together. Caitlyn went to her room and Mitchie and Dez went to their room. Mitchie changed in the closet. When Mitchie came out, she was wearing a blue bikini. On the bikini top half was blue, half was white. (If you wanna see what the bathing suits look like, I have some links on my profile.)

Dez was wearing a brown tankini. They both put on a swim cover. They walked out of the room together to Caitlyn's room. When Mitchie knocked on the door, Tess was the one who answered.

"Who are you?" Tess asked.

"I'm Mitchie Torres and this is Dez Ruby," Mitchie told Tess.

"Is your dad Alfred Torres, the guitar player? I love him!" screamed a voice in the room. When the girl stepped next to Tess, Mitchie could see it was Ella.

"No, my dad is a carpenter," as she said this, Tess started shutting the door. "But my mom is Misty May's personal trainer."

"Really? I love watching Misty May and Kerry Walsh!" Tess exclaimed.

Mitchie remembered why she had knocked, "Is Caitlyn in there?"

"Yes, but she's getting changed. Wait, here she comes," said Ella.

"Out of my way, Tess!" Caitlyn yelled. "Come on, Mitchie. Let's go." They walked down the hall to the stairs then to lobby. Dez went to Kelly's room to hang out for a few minutes. It didn't really matter. Chelsea was ready to leave as soon as Mitchie and Caitlyn walked outside.

"We're all here? Good. Let's go to the shuttle!" she shouted to the group. Everyone followed her. Everyone got in the shuttle and Chelsea started driving. It took a little more than a minute to get to the pool. They all walked into the building together. They went up the stairs to the bleaches that hung over the pool. Everyone set down their stuff and took off their covers. Mitchie turned towards Caitlyn. Caitlyn was wearing a white tankini with gold lining.

"I love your bathing suit, Caitlyn!" Mitchie told her.

"I like yours, too, Mitchie," Caitlyn exclaimed. Since the whole entire camp was at the pool, that included boys. As soon as Tess had taken her cover off, boys had crowded around her. She was wearing a dolphin blue bikini with a pink mini skirt. Mitchie and Caitlyn just ignored her and went over to the diving three meter spring board. Caitlyn did a crazy jump she had invented herself. Mitchie did a perfect inward flip. When Mitchie hit the water, she opened her eyes. That's when she saw him. Shane Grey was apparently hiding at the bottom of the pool. He was wearing green swim trunks and a navy blue rash guard. As soon as she saw him, she fell head over heals in love with him. She couldn't believe that she had a huge crush on such a big jerk like Shane Grey.

_But he's so cute! _Mitchie thought. _And he's such a big jerk. His hair looks so cute when it's wet. It would look better if he wasn't such a jerk._

Mitchie's vision started getting blurry. Her chest felt empty and like something was squeezing her insides. That's when she realized she had run out of air. She tried to swim to the surface but she didn't have enough energy. She slowly sank towards the bottom the bottom of the pool. A moment before she went unconscious, she took one last peek at Shane. Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Shane entered the pool, he was surrounded by girls. He ran into the bathroom. They didn't follow him in because it was a boy's bathroom. Apparently, they were only allowed in the boy's bathroom in the dorm. After a few minutes they gave up and dove into the pool. When Shane saw that they were gone, he jumped into the deep end by the diving board. He knew that every girly-girl he had met were afraid of heights. So the obsessed girls wouldn't be diving off the diving board anytime soon.

Just then, a girl jumped into the water with lots of speed. It was a girl with light brown hair. She was wearing a white tankini. Since her eyes were closed, she didn't even notice that Shane was there. She pushed off the bottom of the pool. She resurfaced and swam to the wall. Then she got out. A few seconds later another girl dove into the pool. This girl had had dark brown hair and a blue and white bikini. Then she opened her eyes. And at that moment, his heart skipped a beat. He started feeling really warm inside. After a few moments, she started turning blue. He didn't know what he should do. Then she struggled to try and get to the surface. Then she gave up. She started sinking towards the bottom of the pool. She quickly turned her head towards him. Then her eyes closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caitlyn dove into the pool. She swam down to Mitchie and pulled her to the surface. Caitlyn pulled Mitchie out of the water and laid her on her back. She checked her pulse. It was hardly a pulse. She felt her heart. It was almost one beat per fifteen seconds.

Caitlyn looked to stands. She saw Ella, sitting on the bleachers, texting on her cell phone.

"Ella!" Caitlyn called. Ella looked up. She looked around for a few seconds and then spotted Caitlyn on the ground.

"Call 991 and tell them that Mitchie drowned!" Caitlyn yelled with tears in her eyes. Ella quickly called the fire department.

"Um… We're at the NAU swimming pool. A girl just drowned!" "Her name is Mitchie Torres. "

"Does anyone know CPR?" Ella asked the camp.

"I do!" said a male voice in the pool.

"Shane knows how!" Ella said into the phone without thinking about what she was saying. She looks at the pool. "OMG! Shane Gray !"

"Sorry. The fire department says they'll be here in five minutes. Someone needs to perform CPR on Mitchie," Ella informed the camp. Everyone turned their head towards Shane who was still in the pool. He slowly swam to the wall and got out. He opened Mitchie's mouth and listened for her breath. He didn't hear anything. He took his hands and started pushing her chest. He pushed thirty times. Then he opened her mouth and lowered his head to her face.

**I know it's a cliffhanger. I thought this would be like the perfect place to put it.**

**We did not go to the pool and no one drowned. I repeat NO ONE DROWNED!!**

**Keep on reviewing!**

**BellSpirit**


	6. Alive and Healthy

**Here is Chapter Six. It took me a little while to write. Enjoy**

Chapter Six:

Alive and Healthy

Last Time:

Everyone turned their head towards Shane who was still in the pool. He slowly swam to the wall and got out. He opened Mitchie's mouth and listened for her breath. He didn't hear anything. He took his hands and started pushing her chest. He pushed thirty times. Then he opened her mouth and lowered his head to her face. Before he could touch his lips to her's, she coughed up a mouthful of water. Shane lifted his head up. After Mitchie was finished with her coughing fit she took a huge breath. Then she looked around and saw everyone staring at her. Then she looked beside her and was surprised to see Shane Grey sitting there with a shocked look on his face. She stared at him for a few minutes before realizing that everyone was staring at her. Then she heard a siren outside. It was obviously a fire truck.

"Move out of the way!" a male voice called as he ran into the room. "Where's the girl?" he asked someone. They pointed at Mitchie still sitting on the floor who was looking up curiously.

"This is the girl that drowned? I thought you said she was unconscious," said the man.

"She was but then Shane performed CPR on her and she just came back a few minutes before you arrived," Ella explained to the man.

"Oh. I see. I'm just going to nee to take you back to the ambulance and take a few tests and then you'll be free to go," the man told Mitchie. He helped Mitchie up. When Mitchie was standing up, she almost fell back down again but Shane caught her and helped her up. Mitchie put her arm around his shoulders and let him support her while she walked to the ambulance with the man. When they got to the ambulance, the man got in first and then held his hand out towards Mitchie. She took it and bith the man and Shane helped her into the ambulance. They set her down on a bed and the man told her to lay down.

"Why don't you tell me what happened… Mitchie," the man said.

"I was on the diving board and I dove into the pool and I opened my eyes. I don't remember what I was thinking but I know I saw Shane underwater. I think I was wondering why he was there. That's when I realized that I need air. I tried to swim to the surface but I didn't have enough energy. Then everything went black," Mitchie explained to the man.

"Okay, just let me take a blood test and then you can go," the man told her. He took out a needle and put it into her arm. Mitchie looked away because she really hated needles. (and so do I) When he was done he told to sit out for the rest of the swimming session to regain some strength. Shan helped her out of the ambulance and walked her back to the pool as the ambulance drove away.

"What happened after I drowned?" Mitchie asked.

"Caitlyn pulled you to the surface and Ella called 991. Then I had to do CPR on you," Shane explained.

"Did you actually give me mouth to mouth?" asked Mitchie.

"No. You came back before I got to that part," Shane told her.

"In her mind, Mitchie was very disappointed.

_Stop it, Mitchie! You can not fall in love with this jerk! _Mitchie's mind screamed at her. _He doesn't seem so much like a jerk anymore. _Mitchie protested.

Shane walked her up the steps to the bleachers and let her sit down. She went into her bag and grabbed her water bottle. She took a big swig from it. Then Caitlyn say down beside her and they started talking. Shane slowly walked away. When he was sure that neither girl could see him, he took out his phone and snapped a picture of Mitchie. He saved it and walked away.

**I know it's short but I am really tired right now and it's like 10:30 right now**

**Please review!**

**BellSpirit**


	7. Tryouts

**Here is Chapter 7. sorry it took so long. Once again I had school and volletball. This is where the dance auditions start.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or NAU. I only own the camp expiriene.**

Chapter Seven:

Tryouts

When the swim session finally ended, everyone went back to their dorms to get ready for the second session of volleyball. Mitchie and Caitlyn had a conversation the whole way.

"so… you share a dorm with Tess?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah. So unlucky, right? She texts till like two in the morning. And I can't get to sleep because she won't let me turn the light off," Caitlyn explained.

"Oh, bummer," Mitchie commented. "Well, I didn't get much sleep cause Dez was watching this weird Sci-fi movie I've never heard of. It's called Doctor Who, I think. (I do actually know what Doctor Who is. In fact, I LOVE IT!!) I woke up in the middle of the night and this scary music was playing. It creeped the heck out of me. I could not get back to sleep until like three."

Then Caitlyn went into her room and Mitchie went to hers. She pulled pink sophie shorts and a white spaghetti strapped shirt. Then she met Caitlyn in the hall and they continue to talk about try outs. They decided that they would try out together to the song Shawty Get Loose. Caitlyn had done a dance routine to the song a few months before and taught Mitchie who caught onto the dance moves fast. They got on the bus and rode to lunch. Once again, Mitchie had a salad for lunch and Caitlyn had Chicken Filet. Then when everyone was finished eating they walked to the Rec Center for the next center. Half way through the session, Mitchie noticed that these hard balls were making her arms sore. She really wasn't used to these balls. She didn't complain because she still wanted to play. Today they did a bunch of hitting drills. Then finally, it was time for the Dance Team try outs. Mitchie and Caitlyn were so excited that they had a random talk as fast as you can conversation all the way back to the dorm. They separated when they got to their dorms to choose their outfits. Mitchie chose a blue mini skirt and a white blouse. Then she went to Caitlyn's room and knocked on the door. Caitlyn answered the door the door and they raced to the buses. Caitlyn won because she was way more athletic than Mitchie was. Hannah was the one to lead the dance girls to the bus. There were some other volleyball girls out there but they were buying things from the camp store. Hannah led the dancers to the bus. Everyone got onto the bus. It was really noisy because everyone was so excited.

Caitlyn had brought the CD that they need in her backpack. Caitlyn was reviewing the moves with Mitchie so she wouldn't forget to easily. The bus camp to a huge studio. Everyone went into the studio and stretched. After about ten minutes, Shane entered the studio. Everyone immediately quieted down. He walked to the front of the studio. He told the group about what they had to do for tryouts.

"Okay, first I will teach you a dance. You hive go in groups and perform the dance in front of the judges. After everyone has done that, the judges will call back the people that they think should be on the team. Then they will take you individually or in a team. Then when that's over, the judges will talk to you. The sheet that says who made the team will be posted tomorrow after third session," Shane explained. "Now lets get up and moving so we can start rehearsing!" Everyone cheered and jumped to their feet. Shane started teaching them the dance moves. I was not very hard. It was just a little hard because the dance was so fast. After everyone had the dance down, Shane started the music. The song was Born To Be Wild. They went to the dance a few more times with the music until everyone could do it without messing up. Then the auditions began. Shane called out five random numbers off of his list. The five people walked into the audition room.

"I'm so nervous!" Mitchie said.

"Don't worry. So am I," Caitlyn told her. Shane called up the next group.

Time went by as five more groups went by. Then it was finally Mitchie and Caitlyn's turn. They were a girl and two boys that they didn't know. They walked into the judging studio. The judges sat at a long table in the front of the room. Everyone chose a spot on the floor and the music started.

As soon as Mitchie started dancing, she felt her nervousness slip away. She could fell the power of the music and the movement of her feet. She put a huge smile on her face and really got into the dance. When the dance ended, the judges clapped and wrote something down on their clipboards. They dancers walked back to the main studio, happy that they were done with that part of the audition.

**Sorry it's short. I have writer's block again. Please review and give me ideas and suggestions.**

**Hope you liked it. Please Review.**

**BellSpirit**


	8. Final Dance Auditions

**Finally, a new chapter. Sorry it took so long. I did npt have a lot of time plus I have writer's black. Warning: this chapter is very short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock**

Almost an hour later the judges called back the people who made it to the second audition.

"We made it!" Mitchie and Caitlyn shouted at the same time. They were jumping up and down with excitement. Caitlyn went over to her backpack to get her CD.

"I can't find the CD!" Caitlyn yelled. There was panic in her voice and fear in her face. She was rummaging through her backpack. A bunch of things were lying on the ground at her feet.

"Caitlyn. You put it in the front pocket," Mitchie reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Thanks, Mitchie," Caitlyn said. She opened up the pocket and took the CD out. She sighed in relief. She and Mitchie went over the moves again while the other people were called to perform again. After two hours of auditions. (this part is longer because the first audition was only thirty seconds of the song) Mitchie and Caitlyn were called up. They once again walked into the judging studio. Caitlyn handed one of the judges her CD. The music started and Mitchie and Caitlyn started dancing.

**The way we get loose we move our shoulders, forward, hands back.**

Once again they did an amazing job. Mitchie's nervousness had disappeared after the first audition, so she was fine now. She danced with dignity and pride. When the song was over, the judges clapped and told them that they did a great job. Mitchie and Caitlyn walked out of the audition room with smiles on their faces. The rest of the audition went by in a blur for them because they were so happy. About an hour later, the head judge spoke to them.

"The results will be hanging in the Union tomorrow morning,"

With that said, everyone cheered and left the room.

**Short. But you could change that is you peoples could review me some ideas. Maybe even some make your own campers? I'm sure you'd be excited for that. Come on show the Love.**

**Review!**

**BellSpirit**


End file.
